Special kind of Disaster
by moonlitememories
Summary: Paul Lahote wasn't expecting an imprint. But then again, when is he ever expecting anything? ONESHOT REQUEST! PaulxOC.


**This is a request from a friend, and as I already said, no promises with this. Normally I'm not used to doing something like this, but I've decided to pace myself on Love is, and take a miniature hiatus from Breathless just because I really don't know what to do with Sam and Dean at the moment, so it's going to be oneshots and Sterek shit for a while, chew on that.**

**But, I expect the double r's here: Read and Review, hold nothing back, I want the criticism. And missy, I've spent some time on this, and you listened to me blabber about in the parking lot this morning, so you damn well better leave me a good review, or else.**

**But, alas, enjoy!**

* * *

Tiffany Call got around.

That was something that had been understood very quickly, when news about there being no known man in her life when Embry came around started to float about the Rez.

That didn't stop her though, because she was a mother first and foremost, and a few sour looks from the woman folk weren't going to stop her from raising her son and giving him the life he deserved.

Two years passed, and things settled down, the whispers stopping and the rest of the tribe not looking at her son as if something was wrong with him. They were fine, they were good, she worked double as a waitress at the halfway point between Forks and the Rez, occupied her time with her son and work, got them a nice little house with a good sized yard.

Life was good.

And then it happened.

She'd been working late, and as always, her boss had employees park in the back of the lot, make room for the customers to park and come and go. Three something in the morning, she would never forget it for as long as she lived, and she was almost to her car. Embry was asleep in her arms, and she had only turned her back to the darkness for a few seconds, enough so that she could fasten him in his car seat and double check the child safety lock.

She hadn't even been able to shut his door.

And just like that, when she had been found a few hours later, curled on her side with new cuts and bruises to show on her russet skin, uniform torn, semen soiled and bloodied with Embry's wails being what had brought anyone to notice, Tiffany had gone from being a homewrecker to a victim. And the woman of the Rez had gone to her with arms open, helping her with anything they could when she was in the hospital, watching Embry and having him play with the children when she was questioned by police, standing by her when she stated time and time again with a tremble to her voice that she didn't know who had attacked her.

It had taken a few weeks, but life had settled down.

She had quit her job at the diner, no, she wouldn't even be able to look at the place in the years to come, and instead took up the job as the checkout girl in the souvenir shop, out of First Beach.

She'd been able to go back out, had been fine with doing things with the girls, and even a few of the tribe husbands had come by with their wives, telling her that if she needed anything, or if anyone seemed suspicious, to call them, no hesitation.

She might not have been Quileute born, but she was one of them.

And then the little blue plus on a pregnancy test had happened, when two months after the attack her stomach had turned sour at many different foods and her breasts had begun to swell.

Seven months later, Embry had a little sister and Tiffany had another mouth to feed, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

.

"Call?"

There was silence for a moment, as silent as a class of chattering sophomores could be anyways in first hour biology within the first ten minutes of class, and a few bored eyes scanned about.

Far right, third seat back, there was a girl with her head down, long hair strewn out over her arms to drip off the desk in waves of ink and her arms half curled, half straightened, fingers limp and twitching slightly.

There was a pencil tangled somewhere in the sixteen year olds hair from when her head had fallen to the desk, and somewhere under the mass of black waves, there was a notebook, textbook on the floor.

"Alyssa Call?"

Sharper, and her body moved slightly, a groan falling from her lips.

Brown eyes darted to her, and with a narrowed look, the boy reached out, jabbing his fingers in her side when there was no more motion or sound from her. He'd been her friend for as long as he could remember, so he knew full well that it would take a lot more than just calling her name to wake her up.

The stab at her side did it though, and her head went up with a yelp, eyes wide and her lips dry.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Call."

Her russet cheeks held a bit of a flush to them, and her black eyes flickered to the boy once the teacher had moved along with the role call, furious and narrow, dark pink-brown mouth screwed into a pucker.

"Jerk."

Exasperation, rolling his eyes at her and turning from her then, but she was awake at least, and so he gave a call of 'here' when his own name was called out.

"Stay awake next time."

A substitute, so their assignment was on the board, leaving them to start and work as they could with talking to a minimum, but right, that wasn't going to happen, not when it was a class of twenty sixteen year olds with a teacher that didn't know them.

Sitting up, hands going into her hair to pull the pencil free and push the strands back, the younger girl gave her friend a look, eyes tired and slight bags under the darkness of them, because it had been a long night. Her brother had been out till some ungodly hour, and even then, by the time he had pulled himself inside without their mother noticing, he had only had enough energy to fall into his bed, refusing to be roused when the time for school had come.

She'd had to resort to walking across the Rez to get to school.

"Embry snuck out again."

"Just let it go, Lys."

"My brother doesn't do this and you know it! He isn't a delinquent."

Passion in her voice, a fierceness, protective for her own, because between her brother and her mother, that was all she had. What other family did she have to fall back on when things became too much and the world went dark, because friends couldn't always be there, not when they had family to worry about too.

He didn't answer her though, just giving her a look instead.

"Ever since he's started hanging around with Uley and his kind-"

"Don't you bring Sam into this-"

"Don't you dare protect him, Seth." Jaw setting tight, eyes narrowing to slits, she gave her friend a hard look, accessing him like she did every now and then.

He had changed, his once shoulder length hair cut short and slightly spiked from his rush that morning. His shoulders were broader, arms thicker, chest wider and his body more full in general. Sure, that same wide, happy with the world grin was always on his face, but ever since his father had died last year, he'd changed.

Anymore, there was something in his eyes, something guarded and a little sad, and he didn't throw himself into things like he used to.

Her Seth wasn't really hers anymore.

"Not you too, because I've already lost Embry and Quil since they follow Jacob around like they're his shadow, and he's with Uley now." Head tipping, hair swaying, Alyssa caught him with a look, half angry and half pleading, because she didn't want to go through with that, not again, it was bad enough that her brother had already been taken from her, not him too.

"Look, Lys, its no-"

Excuses.

Really, that was all she ever heard anymore, from any of them.

Embry was too tired to go to school.

Mom had to go to work early.

Teacher didn't have time to explain work she didn't understand.

The list went on, and now it seemed she could add Seth to the list, of course she could.

"Don't even go the-."

"Miss Call, Mr. Clearwater, I specifically said no talking above a whisper."

Bullshit, no such thing had ever been said, and the rest of the students were still chattering away, yet the two of them had been singled out.

"Of course sir, it won't happen again."

The man was old enough to be her father, with a bit of grey about his temples and a slight sneer on his lips that turned into a smile when he looked down at her. Creepy, and she felt her insides start to crawl just a bit. Why did they have to get this man as a maternity sub?

"I should hope not."

And then the teacher was gone, leaving the two as alone as they could be in a full classroom.

Seth opened his mouth, leaning over, but she shook her head, taking her textbook from the floor and grabbing her notebook as she went, pencil tucked between her teeth when she stood, intent on going to the back of the room to sit at a lab station instead.

"Lys, cmon."

This was Seth, Seth who had always been so happy with the world, who had always been so kind to her, funny, childish, able to bring a smile to her face faster than someone could wipe it away. Seth, who idolized Jacob more than her Amy Winehouse trip, as if he was something more than the chief's son.

"Just leave me alone."

Seth, who, if she stepped back and paid attention, was turning into one of them.

One of Uley's boys.

Well, she thought with a quiet click to her mind with her fingers taking notes that she didn't see, not if she had anything to say about it.

.

She'd had to walk home.

Embry hadn't turned up at school by the end of the day, and there was no such thing as a school bus on the Rez, not when it was better and easier to just walk half the places people lived.

He owed her big time, good little sister she was, running interception with the main office and saying that he was home sick, acting worried and a little fretful, stating when the woman at the front desk had asked her questions that she needed to get home, because their mother was at work, and he wouldn't remember to drag himself out of bed for his medicine.

His bed was empty though, and cold, and the shower was dry, meaning he'd been gone for hours.

Fists clenching, teeth coming out to chew on her bottom lip, she let out a sad excuse for a growl, turning on her heel and starting back down the hall instead. A pause though, because his window was open and it was raining, and muttering to herself, Alyssa walked back into the room and used her foot to shut it, too busy with her hands making his bed look somewhat made.

The things she did for him.

That done, she waltzed down the hall, peeking into the second bathroom, but no, the tub was dry and the lid was down, so she continued to the kitchen. No dishes apart from her cereal bowl that morning, so he hadn't eaten anything, and she made quick work of washing and drying that before continuing on her way, grabbing the rubbery blue rain boots she kept by the door and jamming her feet into them.

No one locked their doors in La Push, so she stood on the porch for a moment, door clicked shut behind her, watching as the rain fell against the dirt and grass, already starting to puddle and make mud. It was rare that it didn't rain, so the sharp, cold bite of the water against her half bare arms and face didn't faze her, not really, more used to it than anything else.

Uley's house was what, mile away?

Fifteen minute walk in the rain, she'd done worse.

Hands stuffed in her pockets, head tipped back to let her hair stream in the air, the water clung to her. It settled into her clothes and ran down her face in rivets, slipping down her cheeks as if they were tears instead of rain. Her feet made wet splashing sounds on the ground, sticking to the mud before she pulled them free with each step, eyes peeking at the dark grey sky through the heavy trees, blinking away the water that hit her eyes.

No one drove around La Push in the rain, cars got stuck and mudslides happened down half the hills they had, so everyone either stayed indoors or just walked wherever they were going.

The roads were empty though, leaving her alone to be with herself as she walked, stepping wide over the deeper puddles, leaping over the ones that were too big for a simple step. Somewhere in the distance, deep in the trees behind the houses where the air was darker, deeper into the woods where few houses were, a dog howled. Long and low, the cry was soon joined by a few more deeper in the distance, scattered about.

Strays, in La Push.

Of course.

A turn to her left, switching roads and letting out a huff when the dam above her seemed to break and it started to pour, because no, there was no hope for her clothes today.

And there, she could see it through the trees, the windows filled with light and the low, wide porch with the overhang of veins and leaves. Even from where she was, she could see the people inside, tall figures and the loud sound of laughter from the kitchen. A flash of movement, and she was able to see her brother before he disappeared out of view, could hear the sound of his voice as he shouted something.

This was where he came when he wasn't home then?

This was what he skipped out for?

Blood beginning to boil, fists clenching as the rain continued to pour down around her, the black haired, soaking wet girl watched the house for a moment, stopped a few feet away from the stairs.

"Embry!"

Screeching, loud and shrill to the point that her throat ached from it, foot resisting the urge to stomp and her chest expanding from the force.

It went silent for a minute minus the pounding of the rain, and then the door was open, bodies pouring out to file onto the porch.

Embry was there, with Jacob and Quil, piling out with Uley to stand on the porch, his arms slack at his sides and his eyes wide upon her where she stood in the rain. More figures, people that she didn't know, two woman she had never seen before, and then there, that made the breath knock out of her.

Seth was there, with his arms crossed awkwardly over his bare chest and his eyes looking anywhere but her.

"Alyssa, what the hell are you doing?"

Accusing, as if she was the one doing something wrong, starting down the steps to where she was. But no, she took a step back when he reached out, avoiding his arm and tipping her chin.

"You are the worst brother ever!"

.

"I can't keep doing this Sam, mom's starting to notice." Guilt, thick in his voice, elbows on the table so he could hold his chin, the boy was the only one seated who wasn't eating. There was too much on his mind for food, and the patrol he had just finished running wasn't helping.

"Lys is getting pretty pissed with you too."

That drew a flinch, dark eyes turning to the youngest of their pack, his features drawn, because that in itself was worse than any patrol could have ever been.

Each of them were there because they had someone to protect, and for Embry? His mother and sister were that, and more than anything, he remembered the way she used to look at him, before the change had happened, like he could do no wrong, no matter how hard he tried.

And lately, he'd gone from hero to villain, quicker than any Disney character ever had.

"Alyssa said something?"

Snorting, Seth leaned back, shooting a glance to their Alpha before speaking, as if choosing his words. "She thinks Sam's worse than the gum on the bottom of her shoe, and anymore, you and the guys aren't any better."

And there it was, making his head fall into his hands and a groan peel from his lips.

"She'll get over it."

"She's my little sister, no, she won't get over it."

"She's g'na have to."

"Paul, just...just shut up."

A grunt and a groan and he pushed away from the table, standing and beginning to pace.

Jake was staring at him though, face stuffed to the point that his cheeks puffed worse than any chipmunk he had ever seen, and so laughter spilled free, brightening him slightly.

There was a scream over the sound of the rain, high and loud and sounding exactly like his name, making his movements stop and his shoulders tense.

He knew that voice, had known it since she was old enough to talk and her first word had been a baby butchered form of his name.

Rushing, throwing the door open, sure enough, there she was.

.

"Sam," Even to his own ears, his voice sounded more like an echo, slightly strained and airy, as if the very breath had been knocked out of him. And really, he couldn't have helped it if he'd tried.

"Don't let them leave."

"Paul, what are y-" His friend and alpha turned to him, mouth hanging open a little and his brow furrowed. The man's tone was one of question before his eyes widened and his face softened, gaze darting from his awestruck form to the siblings out on the lawn in understanding. "Oh."

Oh.

Because his jaw was slack and his eyes were wide, and there was no chance for him to even try to catch his breath, but really, he didn't give a damn, couldn't, because she was right there.

Any other girl, he would have loudly stated that she looked worse than a drowned rat, but he couldn't find the words, they refused to make their way up his throat so spill free.

She was soaked to the point that he could see her shivering from where he stood, and the desire to go and wrap her up tight in his arms to stave off the chill was so strong that he had to grip the railing to keep himself from moving. Her hair was long, black and falling to stick and cling to her, wet and wild. Russet skin that was close to a caramel color, and from where he was, all he could see was that her eyes were dark.

But she was perfect, and Gods, but there seemed to be this, this light about her, soft and golden and suddenly his world was perfect, everything was right. Everything was right, because she was right and, it should have been terrifying, but looking at her where she stood, face tipped with pride and her voice angry, yelling up at her brother and his packmate, she was his world, every rain covered, angry inch of her.

It was fierce, the want he had to chase the frown from her lips with kisses and the tears from her cheeks with sweet words and his fingers, because those were tears, he could smell the salt in the air from where he was, and the growl rumbled through his chest even as his fingers turned to fists around the railing, wood creaking in protest.

"Embry, bring her in." Emily, bless her, put a hand on his shoulder, making him notice that he was trembling, and so he forced himself to breath. "It's rude to keep a lady in the rain."

And then he was being pulled back, ushered to sit back down at the table and Sam was giving him a stern look, coupled with Jared's worry, because they both knew him better than he knew himself half the time, and right now, he didn't know a damn thing but her.

It took ten minutes, he knew because he counted every second, but she was inside, dripping onto the floor from the top of her black haired head to the toes of her bright baby blue rain boots with the little rubber duckys printed on them.

And suddenly, happily, he could breath again, as Embry practically forced her into a chair, and neither Call seemed to notice as his chair scooted closer to hers, though Jacob gave him a look before the boys eyes widened.

"Alyssa, ple-"

She didn't even bother saying anything, just looked up at him, and within seconds, Paul could see the boy who was two years his junior starting to squirm.

"I didn't mean for this to ha-"

"Not helping, Em."

Seth chose to open his mouth at that moment, and Paul got the pleasure of watching the boy sink back against the wall as her gaze turned to him, eyes hot and wet and filled with betrayal.

"Someone tell me what's going on, or I'm calling Charlie."

That spurred Sam into action, and quickly, Paul tuned the man out. He'd heard the story so many times he could recite it in his sleep, there was no need to hear it once more.

They were black, her eyes.

He'd thought that they would be brown, since both her brother and mother had brown eyes he knew, but no, her's were black, darker than any starless night that he had ever seen and just as deep. Pretty things, burning with a fire behind them that was only amplified by the wet appearance she had. Almond shaped, heavy lidded and thickly lashed, the kind of eyes that he was used to seeing after he was done with a girl, and he hadn't even started with her.

She was staring at him.

Oh, no, that wasn't right, he was staring.

He'd been caught, staring at her.

Leaning back slightly, there was heat on his face, because she was glaring at him, watching him just as intently as he had been watching her.

"What are you looking at?"

Her tone was harsh, but there was something there, a breathlessness to her voice and a brightness to her eyes that made his chest tighten, and he felt himself wanting to lean closer to her, drawn in ways he shouldn't have been.

"Paul, bre-"

"You're shitting me."

The boys voice was angry and loud, and her gaze made the motion to jerk away from his, but she held fast, as if looking at him was far more important than her brothers sudden outburst.

Bashful, her head tipped down, lashes falling to shield her dark eyes from him, and then they fluttered so she looked up at him through them, making his gut clench.

"Hi,"

"Hey."

.

Vampires.

Werewolves.

Vampires and werewolves and all of that shit.

Her head still hurt just thinking about it, and so the soon to be Junior tried not to think of it as best as she could.

School had let out a few days after she had taken it upon herself to hunt her brother down in the rain, and now a month into summer, thing's weren't looking much better.

She still didn't like Sam much, never referred to him by his first name out loud, though anymore her anger was only aimed at how hard he worked them, and the fact that she'd taken to having to cover for her brother every time she turned around. The skies weren't looking much better, stopping the rain for only a few hours at a time, as if to reload themselves with the stinging cold water.

And, since she'd taken to hanging around with the lot of them, she'd noticed quickly that a pale skinned, waif like thing had decided to float around Jacob and talk to him like she owned him.

Paul had said her name was Bella, and with the moonstruck way Black fawned over her, she could only seriously hope that that wasn't his imprint.

She just...she wasn't one of them, and listening to the guys talk when Jake wasn't around, she was a Leeches bitch through and through.

"She doesn't belong here."

That earned her a look, the words spilling from her lips, and she felt Pauls arms tighten around her waist and pull her back more so she was pressed tight to his chest. It felt like home there, and her body relaxed, melted back against him slightly so her head was tucked under his chin. Jacob was glaring at her, lips drawn back and his eyes narrowed, and she thanked the fact that her brother was out on patrol.

Paul though, her imprint was a different story, his arms bulging, tightening as he held her, chest rumbling loudly behind her back and his breath fanning down hot and hard against the top of her head. Carefully, mind darting to Emily, pretty Emily, with the scars on her face, and her arms went up, fingers wrapping around his wrists as if to remind him that she was there.

Pretty Emily, but no, she herself wouldn't be so pretty, not with scars like those.

"You can't say that Aly-"

"She's using you as second best Jacob, when are you going to see that?" She was safe, safe in his arms, and so she let her tongue run wild, soon to be seventeen year old mouth saying what it pleased. Words of truth spilled free, and if he didn't like them then he would have to deal with it. "She's his bitch, and since he's run away from her, she's using you, because you're letting her."

A snarl, and the usually even tempered boy stood, but Paul growled over her head, deep and defensive.

"Ephraim would have been so disappointed in you."

And that seemed to be his trigger, because quickly, Paul swung her out of the way, leaving her in the air for a moment and tossing her into Seth who quickly caught her and pulled her back.

Just like that, Emily's backyard was home to two snarling wolves, teeth bared and fur standing on end, Paul having forced him back into the grass.

Before Sam could intervene though, Leah was there, thrusting her human self between the two of them, midst the fangs and the teeth and her screams rang out, loud and commanding. Her back was to Paul, his body tight and curled upon itself slightly, no, Alyssa knew he would never harm a pack member, not after the mistake Sam had made.

Jacob though, his ears perked high and his dark eyes wide, his large face was close to the tall, angered she-wolf, and yet, if it hadn't been for the small puffs from his chest, she would have sworn him a statue.

His tail gave a thump, and just like that, the great wolf sat back on his haunches, head tipped slightly and his gaze intent on Leah's face, canine eyes warm.

Paul gave a snort, watching the two for a moment before he shook his large head, retreating to the side of the house where he returned a few minutes later in a new pair of shorts, chest still heaving. Quickly, he made a beeline for her, and she wiggled away from the slack-jawed Seth to rush to him instead, letting him scoop her up and carry her away from the yard, muttering the entire walk back to the house his father had left him.

"You did that on purpose, I know you, and that was ridiculous. I should chain you to the house, or not let you leave the yard if that's what you're going to be like."

"I'm fine, Paul."

"He's fucking dangerous, Lys.

Jaw setting, eyes narrowing, she crossed her arms.

"That's like saying you're dangerous."

Staring down at her, his face seemed to harden, and for a split second, she felt the need to worry, but there was that look in his eyes, the kind he normally got when she was sitting in his lap with her mouth pressed to his, hands on his shoulders and hers under her shirt before he would ease away from her.

Heat, passion, and it made her body gave a shudder as he kicked open the front door, slamming it shut with his shoulder.

.

She was too tired to move.

No, instead, she lay there, spread out on her stomach in his sheets that smelled like Paul, laundry detergent and sex, the last part making her giggling and burrow into them a little more.

Her body was sore, a bit of an ache at her hips since they weren't used to being spread and strained so, throbbing a little from where he had gently cleaned her blood away when they were finished.

Embry would probably shit himself if he knew his little Alyssa had lost her virginity to the packs Big Bad Wolf, imprint or no imprint.

To her right, she heard the shower click off, and with a smile on her lips, she curled herself to her side, pillow tucked against her naked front so she could peek at him over the top of it, arms wrapped around it and one leg thrown over the bottom of it, as if the thing would crawl away from her.

The sight of him, steam slicked skin and his hair still a little wet, was glorious, and as her eyes fell to drink him in, a moan spilled from her lips, leg clenching around the pillow. The sound she made drew his own eyes, and she got the pleasure of watching them darken with desire at the picture she presented, a growl rumbling in his chest.

"Pretty sure you were asleep when I left."

"Exactly, you left."

The towel he had been using on his hair got discarded to the floor, and with a predictors gait to his step, he stalked to her, eyes dark and watchful.

"You still naked?"

"No, got cold."

The bed dipped as his hands, the movement making her roll toward him a little and his eyes brightened, fingers prying the pillow away from her and quickly pressing her onto her back, legs sliding between hers.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

Laughter, thighs clenching around his hips and she shook her head at him, hair slightly tangled and fanning about her head, ink on the tan pillows.

"What pants?"

"Smart ass."

Any retort she had died, against his mouth as he pressed hot, open kisses against her lips, suckling at her tongue and stealing his breath. His hands settled on her hips, crushing them, spreading her thighs wider and pulling her up as he fell back. A gasp, her hands flew to his chest, using them to support herself, looking down at him with widened eyes.

"You up for it?"

Smirking, leaning down to brush her lips against his, she have a wiggle of her hips, reaching down to wrap her fingers around the hot, hard length of him.

"Always."

There was that heat there, but his eyes were soft, face gentle and filled with concern.

"Sure you aren't sore?"

Question, he was asking her questions, when she wanted to be fucked, and so she pushed down on his shoulders, for he had lifted himself onto his elbows slightly. Taking him back in her grasp once he had fallen back with his hands palms up in surrender, Alyssa took a breath, eyes falling shut and her head tipping back as he breached her, and gravity did the rest till her pelvis was flush against his.

Moaning, head rolling to the side, back arching, her fingers curled, nails biting at his abdominals just enough to leave red scratches on the skin that healed almost immediately.

"Fuck, baby."

Tight, the grip he had on her hips was deliciously close to bruising, and with her neck rolling, her head came around so she could look down at him through her lashes and hair. Carefully, testing, because they hadn't tried this position yet, only one they had done being him laid between her spread thighs, but they would work on that she was sure.

Hands bracing on his chest to steady herself, leaning back and letting out a quiet whine as the pulsing length of his cock shifted inside her, Alyssa stilled for a moment before her legs went up, bending so her knees were pressed against the mattress and her feet tucked behind her bottom. That was better, less of a strain, and she could feel him settle deeper.

Grunting, breath puffing out of him, Paul used his hands to guide her hips, lifting her up and letting her weight drop her back down to produce a loud smack of flesh against flesh, wrenching a moan from her throat with every bit of impact. He took her hands from his chest and put them on her own, guiding them just as she had instructed her hips so they clutched at her breasts, showing her fingers how to pluck at the nipples so they hardened and began to ache.

Then, finally, after a few agonizing moments, once she had gotten the hang of it, he lifted himself onto his elbows once more, nudging one of her hands away with his nose as she bounced in his lap and replacing her fingers with his lips, tongue and teeth on the peak instead. That brought a cry from her, hand reaching out to fist in his short hair while the other continued to pluck at her other tit.

Quickly, before she could really tell, she felt his fingers glide down her belly to brush against where they joined, and at the bolt of electric pleasure that flew threw her, her eyes opened wide and her throat released a quick, sharp scream, body twisting in his lap. A growl against her breast and one of his hands went up, because hers were on his shoulders then, nails biting hard into the thick, meaty flesh and her body beginning to quiver.

Her head fell to the juncture of his neck and shoulder as his body gave a heave, sitting up straight and wrapping his arms tight around her waist to keep her propped and propelled in his lap, body bouncing and her breathing uneven.

"P-Paul," Pleading, her mouth pressed open, wet kisses to the sweaty flesh of his throat, teeth nibbling with every other pass as his body thundered into hers, making her heart race in her chest at the feel of him, hot and hard, stretching her and filling her with every passing second. The friction was hot, making her back arch and her limbs clench around him, teeth burying themselves in his shoulder as she shattered around him, squeezing his cock tight and milking him for all his worth, screaming against his flesh. Somehow, despite the tightness and the heat, he managed a few more thrusts before he stilled with a low groan, spilling himself inside her in hot, wet spurts that painted her insides.

"Gods, I love you." Whispering the words against her forehead, he let them fall back, her body cushioned a top of his, wrapped tight in his arms as they both continued to tingle from the pulsing aftershocks. Despite how tired she was, how worn and used and more sore than she had been before, though the feeling was currently rather pleasant, those words brought a smile to her bruised lips.

"Love you, Paul."


End file.
